Nicknames
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Austin and Ally have a lot of different nicknames for each other. AUSLLY TWO SHOT. FLUFFY.
1. Austin's nicknames for Ally

_A._

He calls her Als. It's the only nickname he has for her that steams from her actual first name. Surprisingly enough, he's the only one who calls her that. Everyone just calls her Ally. Of course, Ally is his favorite thing to call her; but he calls her Als every now and then, earning a smile from her when he does.

 _B._

He calls her babe. He didn't start calling her this until after they had been dating for a while, though. In fact, the very first time he called her babe was on her tour. He had been ordering pizza and he casually hollered "what'd ya want, babe?" across the bus. She froze. That word was just so intimate. It made her realize that they were a real life, actual, couple. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

 _C._

He calls her "cute nickname". This is a rare occurrence; it only happens when he wants to tease her yet still be affectionate about it. He still finds it funny that a writer as gifted as her, couldn't come up with a simple nickname.

 _D._

He calls her Dawson. He calls her Dawson quite often. It's kind of his go-to nickname for her. He uses it in every way: "Sup Dawson", "Bring it Dawson", "That's pretty hot, Dawson", "Nice work, Dawson". Ally pretends to hate it, but secretly adores when he calls her by her last name.

 _E._

He calls her everything; well, his everything. Because she is. She is his everything. She's what puts a smile on his face. She's what makes him want to get out of bed. She's the only thing he ever thinks about. She's his everything.

 _F._

He calls her "future Mrs. Moon". It's usually just to tease her every now and then, but she doesn't know that his heart flutters a little every time he says it, and even more when she answers to it. The thought of her eventually taking his last name as her own someday just does something to him. He can't explain it. The concept of her taking his last name as a symbol of them being tethered to each other until death do they part, is just something so amazing he can't fully wrap his head around it. He's always liked his last name, but the name Moon has never sounded better than it has when it's preceded by the name Ally.

 _G._

He calls her goose pickle. It was the first nickname he ever had for her as her boyfriend. He cringes at the memory of his 16 year old self calling her that, thinking it was the most creative thing ever; feeling so incredibly suave for coming up with such a clever nickname for his songwriting partner turned girlfriend. In fact, everything about their early first try at a romantic relationship nearly made him cringe. They had just been so awkward about the whole thing, the nickname goose pickle is a result of that. But, he is still quite fond of that nickname. After all, it was the first nickname he ever gave to her as her boyfriend and not just her best friend and musical partner. And as awakward as their first attempt at being a couple was, he wouldn't change it for anything. They learned from it; and they wouldn't be as happy and in love as they are now if it weren't for that very brief relationship way back in the day.

 _H._

He calls her honey. Now this is one they both use, and 94% of the time it is being used sarcastically. People seem to forget that even though they are dating, they are still best friends. They still argue like best friends. They still tease each other like best friends. This nickname is used whenever one is slightly annoyed with or just in the mood to irritate the other. Used like "sure thing, honey", "yes, honey", "whatever you say, honey"; the sarcasm is as thick as actual honey when they say it.

 _I._

He calls her inspiration. Because that's exactly what she is. She is his inspiration. She is what inspires every single piece of his music. She is the reason he has been able to become a songwriter (of course he's still nowhere near as skilled as her yet, but he's working on it). This nickname isn't one that he just straight out calls her. Sure sometimes when they're feeling particularly mushy, he'll say "you're my inspiration"; but the majority of the time when he calls her his inspiration is when he randomly bursts into Chicago's "You're The Inspiration". And he does that quite often. Whenever they've been working on a song for a really long time or if they're just hanging out, he'll start singing that song. He sings it goofily, making a lot of over dramatic facial expressions and hand gestures to go with it just to make her laugh. And she does. She laughs. And she loves every minute of it. Almost as much as she loves him. Almost.

 _J._

He calls her Juliet. They studied Shakespeare in English their sophomore year and ever since, Austin has been infatuated with Romeo and Juliet. The tragic love story speaks to him in a way no other play ever had. After they got back together at the end of their junior year, Ally started to refer to him as her Romeo, because he was so romantic. He of course then started calling her his Juliet. Ally has dropped the Romeo nickname for him, it was more of a joke than an actual nickname; but every now and then he'll call her his Juliet. For Juliet is the sun, the DAW-sun (yes he has told her this pun many times and yes she blushes and laughs every time she hears it).

 _K._

He calls her Kitten. This is another nickname that spawned from a nickname she had for him. She had always compared his behavior to that of a puppy's; because he is full of energy, sweet, and always wants to snuggle. He then started to call her Kitten jokingly; because she sleeps all curled up in a ball and nestles her face into his chest in a way that could be described as cat-like. He didn't realize how fitting these nicknames were for them. Puppy and Kitten. Two opposites. Yet somehow they get along. Sure that have squabbles sometimes but an hour later they will have forgotten about it and will be asleep on the couch all cuddled up together. Just like them.

 _L._

He calls her love. It's another one of those nicknames that he started using jokingly, only for him to realize later that it couldn't be a more appropriate nickname. He never really knew what love was until he met Ally. Yes, he loved his parents and he loved Dez, he loved performing and he loved pancakes; but that was different. He had never felt the sensation of being in love before Ally. And being in love was the most incredible feeling in the world. It makes him love Ally even more for making him feel this wonderful feeling. Ally was the epidamy of love, to him. She embodied the feeling that was being in love. So the nickname "love", could not have been more accurate. Because to Austin, Ally equals love. They are the same thing.

 _M._

He calls her mi amore; which is Spanish for "my love". It's one of the few things in Spanish he actually remembered before their senior year. She'll never forget the day he first called her it. It was the last week of school their junior year. Ally was standing by her locker waiting for Austin, Dez and Trish's classes to let out. Ally's last period their second semester was a free period, which meant she would spend it doing homework and waiting for the others to get out of their own idividual classes. She heard the bell ring and turned to start gathering her things from her locker before the crowd of students came in. She felt a pair of hands place themselves over her eyes. "Hola mi amore" she heard her boyfriend say into her ear. Ally was surprised for mutable reasons. 1. Austin was speaking Spanish,  
which meant he payed attention in class. And 2. He called her "my love". They had been back together for about 6 weeks at this point; keep in mind that this event happened just days before the whole "Austin gives up his career because he's so in love with Ally" thing: so they hasn't said I love you yet. Both were trying to figure out how to say it, trying to find the perfect moment when to say it. Both knew how they felt, both knew that they felt love. But they didn't say it yet. They did however say "oh I love you" "you know you love me" and "Hola mi amore (hello my love)", things of that nature; but they had yet to say a true meaningful I love you. And they wanted to, it just wasn't time yet. But they would someday. Someday sooner than they think.

 _N._

He calls her nugget. He honestly has no idea where this nickname came from but he likes it. It suits her. He'll call her his little nugget, earning an odd look from her when he does. But he loves it. He loves how even though it has no logic, it makes sense. She is his little nugget. Somehow it just fits.

 _O._

He calls her other half. His other half. She's the jelly to his peanut butter. The shovel to his pail. The lyrics to his song. The harmony to his melody. The pickle to his pancake. The Ally to his Austin. They complete each other. Even before they were dating, they knew they were each others other half. It's just something they felt instantly. They are two very different halves that when put together make a whole.

 _P._

He calls her princess. He calls her that because one time they were at her house, all cuddled up watching "La Bella Vita", which is one of her all time favorite films. Now, for those who don't know, "La Bella Vita" is an Italian film; which means the entire movie is in, you guessed it: Italian! Austin does not speak Italian. At all. So Ally, being the kind individual that she is, put the subtitles on for him. One of the first scenes in the movie is a girl falling out of a barn and the main protagonist rushing to her aid; "Buon giorno principessa!" he calls out to her, even though she's a literal stranger. Austin liked that. He liked how that guy gave the girl he took a sudden interest in a nickname before even being properly introduced to her. So that's how he started calling Ally, princess. He tried saying "buon giorno principessa", but he's not very good with pronouncing foreign things, so he opted for the English version: good morning, princess. He would greet her with "good morning princess" and a kiss on the cheek every now and then when he entered the store. She loved it. She loved how he found a nickname for her that steamed from one of her favorite films. She also loved that she was his princess, because she always secretly thought of him as her prince charming. But she would never tell him that. His ego is already big enough.

 _Q._

He calls her queen. This is one that is used for strictly joking matter and almost exclusively reserved for online only. He noticed that whenever he would post a picture and tag Ally or whenever he'd copy a link to one of her performances, an overwhelming number of the comments just said "QUEEN". And he noticed on Ally's page too; whenever she would post a selfie or a video of her singing or just being adorable, all her fans would respond "QUEEN". He thought it was hilarious. So, he had taken up a recent habit of doing the same thing. She'll post a random selfie of her making the weird yet adorable faces that she does and he'll comment "QUEEN"; and all their fans just laugh and respond saying "#RelationshipGoals" and "#BoyfriendGoals". And he likes it a lot. Because they really are #RelationshipGoals and he really is #BoyfriendGoals. But he'd never say that out loud though, because that'd just be weird to call himself "goals".

 _R._

He calls her roadie. This one started before they had even gotten back together. In fact, it started when she joined him on his tour. He started calling her his roadie just to tease her. Dez and Trish would laugh every time he said it and Ally would shoot him an icy glare. Sure being a roadie isn't a bad thing, but he used it in the way to tease her because of the... "activities" the two had been engaging in whilst on tour that Dez and Trish were not aware of. He would have called her groupie, but he felt like that would've been too obvious. The nickname stopped after they returned from tour; but you can bet Ally definitely picked it back up when he was on her tour.

 _S._

He calls her Songwriter. Because that's what she is. She's a songwriter. And a damn good one. This is a nickname he's had for her for a very long time, and she returned the favor by calling him singer. Now the tables have turned and she's no longer just a songwriter and he's no longer just a singer, but the nicknames have stuck. They still use them every now and then when they're feeling particularly nostalgic.

 _T._

He calls her tiny dancer. Because of the Elton John song. And because it fits her so incredibly perfectly. They were hanging out in his house one evening, cooking dinner, listening to music and dancing along to whatever song played. Ally danced in her crazy spastic way to every upbeat song that played over Austin's speaker, and he just watched her fondly and laughed. Amazed by how one person could be so awkward yet so adorable at the same time. Dancing was definitely not one of her strong suits, but she loved it anyway. Being bad at it didn't stop her from doing it. The upbeat song ended and Ally stopped dancing, leaning against the counter to catch her breath, when "tiny dancer" came on. She didn't dance to this one due to the slow rhythm, but she and Austin sang along to the song at the top of their lungs, knowing every single word. "You know that name really suits you." Austin said as the song ended. "What?" Ally asked. "Tiny dancer." he said. "Why?" she said, amused. "Well, because you're tiny and you like to dance." he explained. "I can't help it that I'm small and I'm a horrible dancer!" Ally said. "No, no, no that's not what I meant! I love how small you are and I love your dancing. It's adorable. You're adorable. I love you. You're my little tiny dancer." he said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. "I guess that is a pretty clever nickname. And I like how it's after an Elton John song." Ally said resting her cheek against his chest. "Good. Because from now on you shall be known as Tiny Dancer." he said, they both laughed. Just then, another Elton John hit came on the speaker, "your song". The two swayed to the song, wrapped in each others arms. Austin rested his head on top of hers, sighing in contentment as he danced with his tiny dancer.

 _U._

He calls her Uma Thurman. This is another nickname based on her dancing and also one he got after they were watching a movie. They were watching "Pulp Fiction" (one of his favorites), when the scene where John Travolta and Uma Thurman are in the dance competition came on. The way Uma Thurman managed to dance all awkwardly and spastically yet still took herself seriously reminded him of Ally, to a tee. Ally was always fully committed to whatever dance she was doing, even if it was as silly as "the Ally way". That's how she earned that nickname. Because Uma Thurman and Ally Dawson are the only two people in the world who can look so serious (and so sexy) while doing such weird dances.

 _V._

He calls her Vixen. He started using this one at Christmastime, after they had been back together for almost a year. He told everyone he called her that simply because Vixen was his favorite reindeer. That was a lie. Rudolph was his favorite reindeer, obviously. And he called Ally Vixen for a completely different reason. A reason only he knew about. Because only he knows how high her hand wanders on his inner thigh whenever they're seated next to each other at the table. Only he knows how she runs her foot up his leg seductively when they are eating with either of their parents. Only he knows the things she's capable of doing to him in a janitors closet during free period (and sometimes during lunch if they're feeling particularly rowdy). Only he knows that more often than not she's the one pausing their songwriting sessions for an impromptu make out. Only he knows what a Vixen Ally Dawson truly is. And he likes that it's his little secret. His dirty little secret.

 _W._

He calls her Wifey. This one started after their life skills project. She called him "hubby-to-be" throughout the whole project; and after the project and their "fake marriage", Austin started calling her "Wifey" jokingly. They were always told by others that they were already like a married couple. They didn't use those nicknames often anymore, but they hope to pick them up again someday, when they won't just be a playful joking thing.

 _X._

He calls her Xyloally. Way back around the time when they first met, Ally was dusting some instruments when Dez came in and startled her, causing her to fall into a xylophone. Austin and Dez laughed at the sight of Ally on top of a xylophone and Dez came up with the nickname Xyloally, which Austin thought was the most clever and hilarious thing ever. One of their music factory students was playing the xylophone years after that incident when Austin remembered the story. After apologizing to Ally for laughing at her when she fell into the xylophone and not helping her up, he started calling her Xyloally again. The humor of the name hadn't faded at all to him even after all those years.

 _Y._

He calls her "the Yin to my Yang". They were at a Chinese restaurant one time when Austin first saw the symbol. He asked Ally what it was and she explained to him how it symbolized two contrary forces that come together to complement each other. It was then Austin decided that Austin and Ally and Yin and Yang are synonyms. Ally shook her was at this, telling Austin that "Yin" and "Yang" are not people and that they certainly aren't Yoko Ono's children's names (which is what he thought they were). He said that it didn't matter. He told her why it fits them. Because they are two opposing forces that come together to make a perfect harmony (literally).

 _Z._

He calls her Zinnia. Zinnia's are his mother's favorite flower, so they were always in his house growing up. He had grown quite fond of them after always being around them as a child. Their sweet aroma was comforting and the sight of the delicate flowers felt like home. Which is how he felt with Ally. Her scent always soothed him whenever he was stressed. He could be standing with his eyes closed, she could walk up and he'd be able to tell it was her just from her pleasant scent, which he loved so much. Whenever he saw Ally he felt at home. He felt welcomed. A wave of relief washes over him when he sees her because he is reminded that everything will be ok. Everything will be ok as long as he's with her. As long as they're together.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	2. Ally's nicknames for Austin

_A._

She calls him Austy. Well, not really. She only calls him Austy when she really, really wants something from him, because an "Austy..." said with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes can get her almost anything. She also uses it when she's annoyed with him, like "sure thing, AUSTY" or whenever they just feel obnoxious.

 _B._

She calls him baby. It's her go to nickname for him. She calls him baby all the time. "Hey baby!" "baby, check out this song!" "how does this sound, baby?" simple ways like that. She jut think it suits him. She likes calling him baby. She didn't start it until they were on her tour together, but now she calls him it all the time.

 _C._

She calls him cute nickname. It was the first nickname she ever had for him when they first started dating. Sure, it was a weird and uncreative nickname, but every now and then she'll bring it back just to remind them both of how far they've come in their relationship.

 _D._

She calls him darling. It's one of her favorite things to call him. Just jokingly she'll say, "darling, could you get that?" or "are you sure, darling?". She loves his classy and "1800s Europe" (she says) it sounds. He just goes with it. He likes when she calls him darling.

 _E._

She calls him eggsalad. There is a story behind this. Right after they got back together at prom, Austin planned a picnic date as their first official date as a couple again. Prom (when the got back together) was on a Friday and he planned the picnic for Sunday. She didn't know anything about the picnic, it was her surprise. So Sunday evening he went to the store to pick her up, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. She asked where they were going to which he replied, "you'll see" with a wink. They got in his car and he drove them to the beach. Right next to the beach there was a park that looks over the ocean, that's where the picnic was going to be. He tried to hide the surprise until they got to the perfect spot he had picked out, but asking her to hold the picnic blanket and him trying to hide the basket he was holding was proving very difficult. But she didn't mind at all. They walked for a while until they got to the perfect spot he had picked out. It was beneath a tree that overlooked the ocean from on top of a 30 foot cliff. They had arrived just in time for sun set. "Oh Austin, this is beautiful." Ally said as Austin laid out the picnic blanket in the grass. She sat down on the blanket and he began to unpack the food. It was simple food; he made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he also brought grapes, a bag of potato chips, egggsalad (made by his mother), Oreos for dessert and bottles of water for them to drink. She loved it. They both started eating their sandwiches and opened the bag of potato chips. Austin fed Ally a grape and made some joke about how she was like a goddess, she laughed and fed him grapes. This sweet gesture soon turned into throwing grapes into each others mouths and seeing who could catch more. They were having a blast when Austin suddenly remembered how they hadn't opened up the eggsalad yet. "Oh Ally, I totally forget I brought my moms famous eggsalad. Want some?", she nodded in reply and he attempted to open the Tupperware containing the eggsalad. Key word: attempted. He couldn't get the lid off, and when he finally got the lid off with a large amount of force, some of the eggsalad flew out of the container and landed right on Ally's face. Austin was in shock. He was so embarrassed. This picnic was supposed to be perfect and he ruined it. This was their very first date when he got jelly all over her face all over again. "Ally, I'm so so so so sorry! I'd don't know what happened! I guess I lost grip-" but he couldn't finish because Ally's eggsalad covered lips were suddenly on his. He was surprised to say the least, they hadn't kissed on the lips since after prom (technically it had only been a day since they kissed since they stayed out long after midnight after prom, but that's besides the point). He sighed into the kiss and brought his hand up to hold the back of her head in her hair and wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Ever since that occasion, Austin has been called the nickname eggsalad by Ally every now and then. But he doesn't mind. That date couldn't have been more perfect.

 _F._

She calls him fanboy. Because he is a fanboy. She calls him this a lot. When they go to a concert for someone he really likes and freaks out, when he drags her to some convention and he freaks out over everything and she knows nothing about it, when he brings her with him to a midnight premiere of a movie she has no interest in seeing yet he's dressed in a costume for, and other situations such as those. Her favorite time to call him fanboy though, is when he's being a fanboy over her. When she posts something new and he shares it on his page expressing his excitement for her, at her concerts when he's just so proud of her and he stands backstage while she's performing telling all the crew members "that's my girlfriend!", and when she tells him something new about one of her songs or something about her album. She loves it. She thinks it's adorable. He's a fanboy. He's her fanboy.

 _G._

She calls him goose. Because he is her goose. It started way backs when they first back when he took pickles spot in helping her write songs, but now the word goose doubles for muse with her. She calls him goose because he is he muse. Also because he really likes "top gun".

 _H._

She calls him handsome. Because he is. He is very handsome. She only calls him handsome as a joke because his ego doesn't need to be more inflated than it already is. But every now and then she does sit and wonder how her boyfriend is so handsome. She'd be lying if she said she never daydreams about how incredibly handsome he is when she's sitting in class. And whenever he's really focused on something he's working on she will just stare at him admiringly. She doesn't know how she got so lucky. She is dating the sweetest, most loving guy in the entire world who also happens to be incredibly talented and extremely handsome. She pinches herself every day because of it; but she would never let him know that. Again, his ego is already big enough.

 _I._

She calls him idiot. This one is purely playful; most of the time. He just had such a simple mind that sometimes he didn't comprehend things she was saying. She would only use it in a playful or dry tone, "yes, idiot" "of course it is, idiot"; as mean as thy might sound she never really meant it and always said it with laughter in her voice. He may have his idiotic moments but they never failed to amuse her.

 _J._

She calls him jelly. Because he can get quite jealous. Also he started calling her peanut butter after she gave him this nickname, but that's not the point. Whenever anyone of the opposite sex, or even someone of the same sex, looked or said something to Ally in a way Austin didn't like, Ally would call him jelly. He got jealous over the smallest things. And it's not a bad type of jealous, it's the type of jealous where he feels insecure in himself and wonders if maybe he's not enough for Ally. Ally doesn't understand why he feels that way. There is no guy (or girl) in the universe who could treat her better or love her more than Austin. And even if there was, she wouldn't want them. She only wants Austin.

 _K._

She calls him kissing buddy. He thinks it's weird. Don't get him wrong, he loves being her so-called "kissing buddy", but he finds the nickname itself weird; which is why she continues to call him it. It's not one she uses often, because if Trish or Dez ever heard her say it she would never hear the end of it. She will however greet him with "hey kissing buddy" when she enters the practice room to write a song; or her favorite: at school. Some of his classes get out a few minutes before her's so she'll walk up to him when he's not looking, wrap her arms around his middle and say "hey kissing buddy" not loudly but loud enough for someone who's walking by to hear. He'll blush and say how he doesn't like when she calls him that in public or around other people, she'll smirk, he'll roll his eyes, she'll kiss him, he'll kiss back. He may not like the nickname, but he loves being her kissing buddy.

 _L._

She calls him love. Because he is love. Ally has always loved love her entire life. When her parents got divorced, it only made her love love more. Seeing her parents marriage fail only made her admire the concept of loving one person for the rest of your life more. She never knew how amazing being in love would feel. It wasn't like she was desperate for love, she just loved the concept of love. But she did love being in love. Being in love was the most indescribably incredible feeling in the world. And it was Austin who made her feel that wonderful feeling. Austin was the chamber in which all of these feelings she had of being in love had resided for her entire life, it just took her a while to find them and acknowledge them. But once she did, there was no going back. Once you find one the person who holds all your feelings of being in love, you can't escape it. Austin is love to Ally. Ally is in love with Austin. He is her love.

 _M._

She calls him moan. This is a nickname she only uses when they're alone or in hushed tones when they're around piers or what she whispers in his ear to get him all hot and bothered when they're with their parents. This nickname started as a pun and still is one; Ally made the joke Austin Moan instead of Austin Moon once, and after laughing for a good 7 minutes, she realized that it was the perfect nickname for him. Only Ally is capable of bringing out the low lustful moans Austin makes whenever they're alone together. No one else is aware of the moans Austin produces curtsy of Ally, so therefore of course Ally is going to take every chance she gets to bring it up subtly around other people. He pretends to get annoyed by it, but he secretly loves how she's given him a nickname based on the erotic noises he makes when she does certain things to him.

 _N._

She calls him nincompoop. This is one she used just because she gets an adorable giggle out of him every time she says it because it contains the word "poop". He may say he's not childish, and don't get her wrong Austin has definitely matured a lot since they first met; but he never misses an opportunity to laugh at at fart or poop joke.

 _O._

She calls him orange. This nickname dates all the way back to just a few weeks after they first met. He turned himself orange and ate the worlds hottest pepper because she was turned off by guys with fake tans who sweated a lot and he thought she had a crush on him. Looking back on that day now, Austin and Ally laugh at how naive their past selfs were. Austin wishes he could tell his self from that day about how his self from like a year later would be dying to be sure that Ally had a crush on him. Every now and then (usually after Austin's been out in the sun), Ally will bring back that nickname and remind him of how far their friendship and romantic relationship has come.

 _P._

She calls him pancake. He gives her a weird look whenever she calls him it, to which she will reply "hey, you are what you eat". And boy does he eat a lot of pancakes. She will call him pancake whenever he won't shut up about pancakes. He will say "what do you mean we can't have pancakes?", she will say "because we've eaten them every day this week.", he will say "but they're PANCAKES!", she will say "you're a pancake", and then they end up eating pancakes anyway.

 _Q._

She calls him Q-T-3.14 (cutie pie). This something she calls him that is strictly over text. And every time she texts him it, he replies saying that he thinks her phone is messed up. She laughs and explains it to him yet again, then they continue their sickeningly adorable banter. He'll say something cute over text, to which she'll reply "aww you're a Q-T-3.14." just to mess with his head. He will respond with a simple "?" then "I think your phone just had a spaz attack" followed by "you should get that fixed". She will then proceed to explain the joke to him yet again, laughing. He never really fully understands it. But it's ok; he's her Q-T-3.14.

 _R._

She calls him rockstar. Because he is a rockstar. Literally. Being a rockstar is his job. And it's pretty cool. This is a nickname she reserves for post-performance use, usually when they're about to make out because he knows how turned on she gets whenever she watches him perform. But she can't help it. He's just such a rockstar.

 _S._

She calls him sexy. Because he is sexy. Anyone with working eyes could tell you that. This is also one she reserves for foreplay use only, and occasionally she'll answer his calls with "hey sexy". She calls him this sarcastically sometime; when he has just woken up and his hair is a mess and his face is covered in dry drool, she'll greet him with a "good morning sexy". This nickname could be used in liked every situation ever though, because he is always incredibly sexy.

 _T._

She calls him talented. He is the most talented person she has ever met. He can sing. He can dance. He can act. He can play every instrument known to man. He is very athletic. He's good with kids and animals and just people in general. He's also a phenomenal kisser and incredibly talented in bed; but that's just for her to know and everyone else to assume.

 _U._

She calls him umbrella. This one has sentimental meaning. Austin used to have one fear and one fear only, and that was umbrellas. He's gotten over that and for a short period he was fearless. Now he has more fears. Bigger, serious fears. Some might call them worries or anxiety, but they are fears to him. He fears losing Ally. That is his number one fear. He's not sure he would be able to go on living if he had to live life without her. He wouldn't want to keep loving life if he had to live it without her. He also fears other things; failure, loneliness, spiders. But none of those fears compare to the overwhelming horror that is the thought of losing Ally Dawson. And for that reason, Austin is very protective of Ally. Not overly so, he still let's her live her life the way she wants to. Just in the way where if it's raining he'll use his body to shield her, like an umbrella. She calls him umbrella because he's always there to protect her.

 _V._

She calls him Viagra. This one has a very specific story that goes with it. Back when he was working at his parents mattress store, his father had the genius idea to partner with Viagra. Because if an old couple is buying a mattress, the might as well have some fun with it. Austin was mortified. And since he was a new employee who wasn't very good at selling mattresses, his dad put him on Viagra duty. Austin felt like some sort of drug dealer when flocks of old men would approach him in the store, begging for the Viagra to go with their brand new mattress. Austin did a pretty good job of keeping it a secret, until Ally came to visit him one day. When she saw what his new job title was, she laughed for a solid 5 minutes straight. She then proceeded to give him the nickname Viagra, because of the very unfortunate job his father had given him.

 _W._

She calls him wonderful. Because he is wonderful. She uses this nickname whenever he does something particularly cute or thoughtful for her. Like when he went out of his way just to stop at her favorite cafe to bring her lunch when she was stuck at the studio all day working on her new album. She didn't know he would be stopping by. An intern came and pulled her out of the recording booth, saying she had a visiter. She went to the lobby to see her boyfriend standing there, a to go bag from her favorite cafe in his hands. "Austin, what are you doing here?" she asked happily. "Well, I knew you'd be swamped all day and I wanted to see you so I brought you lunch." he said handing here the bag. "A turkey club with extra pickles and salt and vinegar chips?" she said, looking at the bags contacts."Yep! Your favorite." he said. "You're wonderful, you know that right?" she said, leaning up to kiss him. "Yeah, so I've heard." he said before she met his lips with hers.

 _X._

She calls him Xylo-griller. This one dates all the way back to when Austin and Dez thought it'd be a good idea to make a grill out of a xylophone. Memorial day weekend they had a grill out at the Moon's house. Ally brought both her dad and her mom, since she had just gotten into town for Ally's graduation the following week. Trish and Des brought their parents and siblings too. Austin was in charge of manning the grill. He appointed Dez as his assistant, and the two of them appointed the girls the people who would get the fire extinguisher if something goes wrong. Both boys would scream whenever a flame would shoot up. They dropped at least 6 hamburgers on the ground. And threw 2 ears of corn in the pool because they were on fire. The boys agreed that xylogrilling was much better than real grilling after that night.

 _Y._

She calls him Young Padawan. This is just a dorky nickname she'll use every now and then, saying how he's her songwriting Padawan. Ally had never seen Star Wars. Austin did not know this until after they had been dating for quite some time. When he found out, Austin was outraged. So they had an entire weekend where he showed her every single Star Wars movie. She was bored most of the time. Star Wars was one of the very few movies where Austin refused to make out with her during it because he can't take his eyes off the screen for more than a second. Her favorite one was "return of the Jedi" because she thought the ewoks were cute. Austin face palmed. She didn't pick up many things from the Star Wars series, but she did learn the basics that everyone should know: Darth Vador is Luke and Leia's dad, "I love you." "I know.", and last but not least "young Padawan".

 _Z._

She calls him zebra. He doesn't think zebras are real animals. She spent weeks trying to convince him they are real until she had finally had enough, and dragged him to the Miami zoo to show him the zebras. When he saw the zebras at the zoo, he said they were just horses painted to LOOK like zebra and that zebras still weren't real. She then said he wasn't real. She said he was just a made up creature. Her saying this ended up with Austin screaming "Ally! I AM real! I swear I'm real! I think..." in the middle of the zoo then questioning his entire existence. Ally then rolled her eyes and took his hand, pulling him back towards the zoo's entrance. Ever since that day, Ally has called Austin zebra; because Austin thinks black and white stripped horses are too good to be true so therefore they aren't real. It's a very fitting nickname because sometimes Ally thinks Austin is too good to be true. But he's real. They are both real. Austin is her zebra.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
